violas_big_brother_simulatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
ViolaPrice
ViolaPrice Viola was a houseguest on Big Brother Canada 6, and Big brother over the top. She is known for being a finalist twice and winning her second time around. ----------------- In big brother canada 6, Viola was known for her sweet and fun behavior, after winning timewarp immunity by gaining the most votes, she was safe and secured a spot in jury. One week before jury began Viola rose up and won an HOH to prove that her immunity didn't establish her to be a floater. Viola then took out Idolite from the competition, due to her being a threat and Viola's biggest rival. Before Jury had begun, Viola and Mimigod had made a final 2 duo deal. Once jury began, Viola made several deals with houseguests to remain away from the block as best as she could. After being nominated by Horror on week 13, Viola had rallied the votes to keep her and the week after scored another HOH, to make sure her and Mimi were safe, and took out both Jenn and Horror on the triple eviction. Viola then continued her strategy till she made final 3 against Spills and Mimi. After scoring part 2 of HOH Viola was a shoe in for the final HOH, after losing to Spills, Viola decided it would be best if she let Mimi make finale over her and threw her game away getting third place. In Big brother over the top, Viola cameback as 1 of the 8 vets playing this season. Being known as a huge threat to win, Viola was nominated week 1 by friend turned enemy Saylah, surviving week 1, Viola played a quiet game making very few allies and focusing on the game socially to avoid being a target. This worked until week 4, when America nearly robbed her game by nominating her for eviction. Where she yet again survived with 0 votes to evict over the others. To show the newbies Viola was was not a force to be reckoned with, she won HOH and Roadkill in the same week and had control of all the nominees, this however meant nothing as her nomination for Moon failed due to Jackson being blindsided. Down the road, Viola was nominated back to back, at the double eviction, she barely survived part 1 against Zebra by surviving with 1 vote against Zebra. Viola found herself once again nominated for the double eviction up against Ika, and survived against him by receiving only 1 vote to evict. After surviving the double and triple instant eviction, Viola was veto'd every time she was nominated by her arts of persuasion. At the final HOH, Viola lost both part 1 and 2, but trashed July's name so that she could stay and it worked as she was made a finalist. She then went on to win the game in a 5-4 vote against Young. Viola later returned for All-Stars being chosen by America. Viola entered the house as one of the many threats of the season and it didn't make it any better that she was partnered with comp beast Fine. Once nominated week 2 Viola and Fine pulled out a botb win and stayed clear of the drama in the house. When nominated on the double, Viola made a risky move throwing botb and plotted to get Fine out against her. She then went on to Win HOH and POV on week 6. Sending Spills out the door. After being nominated on week 8 once the duo's ended, Viola was sure she'd be evicted. But after dodging the bullet against Butters and Zebra, Viola was spared and continued the game cautiously. Winning HOH on week 10 with roadkill and pov, Viola had full control of the house that week and sent Trixie packing getting her revenge. After convincing Naxo to keep her safe from ETR, and surviving Jury's Revenge, Viola was guaranteed a spot in the final 3. But after losing both parts, she was evicted by Ika and made an exit in third place again. Viola later returned for Big Brother Legends, Viola entered the legends house as a huge threat to many, however despite this she made many allies and many social bonds that would last her through her entire stay. Viola found herself nominated week 2 by Ika who wanted her gone for their rivalry back in all-stars. Viola however survived with only 6 votes against her and promised she'd get Ika back and did when she won HOH week 4 and got rid of Ika in a 8-4 vote. Viola then went on to lay low and make allies and secure her social bonds avoiding the block for weeks to come. Once jury began, Viola began dominating. Viola won HOH and POV week 8 sending Ika out of the door for a second time once she returned and then won POV on her bff's HOH sending Veropia out of the game next. Viola then let the other houseguests battle it out and beef as she came in to win the final 2 HOH's of the season and evicted her ally july in the end and won the game in a 6-3 vote over Bore. Category:Houseguests Over The Top Category:Houseguests Canada 6 Category:Houseguests All-Stars Category:3rd place Category:Winners